


Angus McDonald, World’s Greatest Birthday Boy

by avataroftheprivateeye



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Gen, Kravitz and Angus McDonald and Taako Live Together, Kravitz and Taako are Angus McDonald's Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:20:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29083773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avataroftheprivateeye/pseuds/avataroftheprivateeye
Summary: A note from a unnamed author, a killer on the run, and three party supply stores. It’s all up to angus McDonald, world’s greatest detective, and today’s birthday boy, to crack the case. On the line: Taako’s reputation, and so much more.
Relationships: Angus McDonald & Everyone, Angus McDonald & Taako, Kravitz & Angus McDonald, Kravitz/Taako (The Adventure Zone)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Angus McDonald, World’s Greatest Birthday Boy

**Author's Note:**

> still don’t know what i’m doing! i do realize this is basically the same fic i wrote last time, but you know what, i just know what i like. anyway enjoy angus getting to be happy

It all started on my thirteenth birthday. It was a warm summer’s day, and I walked into the kitchen to get my breakfast, when I saw the note on the dining room table. In quick, messy handwriting, it read:

“Taako,

Meet me by 8:00 for a duel, if you dare. You will find your next clue in the Fantasy Party City. 

-M”

I had barely finished reading before my hands started moving. I know a good mystery when I see one, and as my eyes ran over that note, I knew I had a hot case. Taako was in trouble, and wherever he was going to meet this “M”, I would find the answer in Fantasy Party City. I put on my detective hat, stuffed my wand into my backpack, and laced up my shoes. I stopped myself before walking out the door to write Krav a note saying I was on a case, and then I stormed out, ready to go. 

My feet hit the pavement and I looked over the city of Newport that I called home. High-rise buildings, bustling streets and dozens upon dozens of elevators. I’ll admit, I wasn’t fully used to the city, but I wasn’t going to let sentiments get in the way of my case. Taako’s life could be on the line. He might not know what he’s getting himself into. But I knew exactly what I was getting myself into, because I was the world’s greatest detective.

I hopped on my bike and peddled onto the main road. Shortly ahead of me was Main Street, where Fantasy Party City was. I turned into the parking lot, dropped off my bike and went in. The store was empty. On the front desk sat a half-inflated balloon and some change. Behind the counter, face down on the floor, I saw the cashier.

“A murder!” I cried.

I went over to go investigate the body, but all that was left in the pocket was a receipt. At just 7:05AM, barely a few minutes ago, somebody had bought two tubes of blue icing and a piping cone. 

“Icing...” I said aloud. “Well then, if they need icing, they must be looking for a cake! To the bakery!”

I put the receipt back and looked back around the store.  I should see if there are any more clues, first, I thought. Just then I realized something sticking out from underneath the body. A small scrap of black fabric, like that of a cloak. There must have been a struggle, and the assailant was wearing black!

I decided to take the scrap with me in case I ran into the intruder. I walked out the door and hopped on my bike again. The nearest bakery was just across the street, but a mastermind wouldn’t be that predictable. They would have chosen somewhere inconspicuous, somewhere hard to get to. Luckily I was very well-versed in the city’s layout, especially the local bakeries. I turned onto Perential Avenue and parked my bike outside of Bathilda’s Bakes.

It was a small store, with low lighting and simple decorations. The owner was a short old woman with long, white hair that trailed behind her as she hobbled around the store. I had met with her many times over tea. I opened the door, and a little windchime accented my entrance. I crossed the floor, approached the counter, and rang the little bell on the table that was marked “for assistance.” Bathilda quickly entered.

“Ah, Angus, darling! Wonderful to see you again,” She said in her squeaky little voice. “Are you here for tea?”

“I wish I was,” I said, “But I don’t have time today, Miss Bathilda. I have a mystery to solve!”

She laughed. “Oh, how grand. And what mystery are you solving today? The disappearing cupcakes? The criminal crossaints?”

“There’s been a murder.” I said.

“Oh...” her smile turned into a grim expression. “Well, I suppose there really sin’t time for tea then. Very well, what do you need from me?”

I pushed the black fabric across the table, and she examined it in her hands. 

“Has anyone come in wearing a cloak like that?” I asked.

“Hmm... yes, yes actually. Just a few minutes ago, somebody in a black cloak and a big round hat purchased a chocolate cake and two candles. He sounded so strange, his voice, it was so...”

I interjected. “You said there was two candles? What type?”

“Ah- yes, of course, they were, ah...” She opened her record book and ran her finger through the lines. “A one and a three. 13.”

“A thirteen, huh? I see... Thank you Miss Bathilda. I’ll come back for tea soon!” I waved her goodbye, which she returned with a gentle smile, and then ran out the door and back onto my bike.

13 had to mean something, and going off of this person’s previous locations, he was probably going to buy more supplies. That had to be it. On 13th street, just a few blocks away, there was another party supply store. They sold balloons.

With more energy than ever before, I pushed myself off of the pavement and headed for 13th street. I scanned around me as I rode off, but there was no one in sight wearing black. If I could catch up to him now, I could confront him, and get him to call off the duel with Taako! And if anything went wrong, I could just use Blink like Taako told me too. I was ready for anything.

I saw the silhouette of Bert’s Birthday Dazzle fade into view. I saw someone run outside - not a man in black, but a young woman wearing a cashier’s uniform.

“Thief! Thief!” I heard her say. I made it to the front of the store and asked her what was wrong.

“Did you not see him? He’s a thief!” She wailed.

I tried to calm her down. “What are you talking about, ma’am? I’m sure I can help, I’m the world’s greatest-”

“He just left a few seconds ago! He stole my balloons! Oh no, Bert’s gonna be so mad...”

“It’s okay, ma’am, just tell me what happened.”

She took a deep breath and turned to face me. “Okay, okay... well, he was wearing a cloak, and a big round hat.”

“This color?” I said, handing her the scrap.

“Yes, yes, just like that!” She continued. “And he stole five balloons from me.”

I opened my detective notepad and got ready to take notes. “What were the five balloons?”

“It was an A, a G, an N, an E, and an S.” she said.

I finished writing. “A-G-N-E-S... Oh no.”

“What is it?” She cried.

“He’s onto me. He must know I’m following him! And look at that, it’s already 7:30. I’ve got to get him off of my trail! Thank you for your help, ma’am, but you can leave the detective work to me. I am the worlds greatest-“

“Oh, thank you,” she wept. “Thank you so much. Goodbye, sir! Good luck!”

“...Detective. Okay.” I got back on my bike and turned away. 

_He probably wants me to go to another store_ ,  I thought to myself.  _He’s got everything except for decorations, so that would probably point him to Dana’s Decor, but if he knows I’m following him, he’ll probably have something in store for me there. I need to make a plan..._

I decided to go back to the house. Maybe if I could just ask Kravitz to help- but he might not be awake. And besides, I was the world’s greatest detective, I shouldn’t need to ask for help... right? Was I losing my spark with my age? Without my book, was I powerless? No, I couldn’t think like that. I peddled harder and turned off the street to go back home. I pushed back the tears, but I couldn’t stop my thoughts from racing.

_What if Taako’s already made it to their meet-up spot? What if he can’t fend for himself? I have to help him, but I just don’t know what to do. What will Kravitz think? What will Auntie Lup think? Angus, you-_

Then I noticed I had reached home. I got off of my bike, defeated, and wiped the tears from my eyes. I slowly approached the door, opened it, and flicked on the light switch. I couldn’t even bring myself to lift up my head. That’s when I heard it.

“SURPRISE!” came a roar from the middle of the room. I jumped up, startled, and surveyed my surroundings.

Right in front of me, holding a cake iced in blue with two big 13 candles on it, was Taako. Peaking out from under his shirt was the collar of a black robe. And behind him stood Kravitz, and Auntie Lup, and next to them Magnus, and all around were all of my friends. They all looked at me expectantly.

“I- You guys, I...” I sniffled and put down my cap. 

“Well, whaddya think?” Taako said. He paused. “Why do you look so down, Agnes?” 

That’s when I noticed the balloons hanging behind him. I lifted my face to look at him. “The entire case, it...”

“Yeah, yeah, I made it just for you, kid. So... you gonna blow out the candles or what?” He said, sliding the cake onto the table.

Everyone began to sing, and I leaned over the cake.  I _wish_... I began to think.

_ You know what, I don’t even need a wish. I’ve got everything I could ask for right here. _

And as I looked around the room and saw the family I had made for myself, I realized that that was exactly right. Even if I couldn’t solve the case, I would always have Taako. And Kravitz. And Merle, and Magnus, and Auntie Lup, and even Mama Lucretia. They’d always be there for me, and I knew that.

They finished singing, and I blew out the candles. 

“Thank you, everyone. I loved it.”

Taako smiled. “Love you too, Agnes.”


End file.
